Naruto possible ending
by tomanimator
Summary: An ending for Naruto that I think is good and also possible. Sorry about the lack of description and dialogue but this is more to share the idea rather than describe it but if enough people like it then I'll redo it in much more detail


Naruto, Lee, Neji, Might, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and Sakura have found out Akatsuki's exact hide out and go as an 8 man team to fight Akutsuki.

Team Hebi except Sasuke are in the way of the entrance and Neji, Lee, Might, Sakura and Sai start fighting with team Hebi's (Sakura has a cat fight with Karin of course) so Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto go on through the entrance (as they're the one's best suited to fight Akatusuki out of the group).

They run into Zetsu and Yamato starts fighting him and tells Naruto and Kakashi to keep going while he starts getting wood (pun intended) ready to fight Naruto and Kakashi get to the final big chamber room with Sasuke and Madara standing there.

The story goes back to team Hebi vs. Neji, Lee, Might, Sakura and Sai (because the minor fights are always shown before the main fight) Sakura and Karin are fighting with Tai-jutsu but they are failing to hit each other... Suigetsu is fighting Neji and Sai and basically is just throwing water at them while Neji and Sai keep avoiding his attacks and trying to find an opening to counter attack. Juugo unleashes curse seal stage one and fights Might and Lee but then unleash curse seal stage two and deals a fatal blow to Might which Lee gets pissed about and ends up opening all 8 gates and completely annihilates Juugo and runs in and beats Suigetsu while still in 8 gates by using Tai-jutsu against the water which seems impossible to everyone and then falls to the floor next to Might saying "I done it Guy sensei" and dies smiling. Sakura beats Karin off screen.

The story goes to the Yamato fight which has Yamato making trees attack Zetsu while Zetsu apparently is able to control trees and make them defend him easily and the fight lasts a while until Yamato starts using water and earth as separate elements and ends up trapping Zetsu in some sort of water chamber mixed with earth, crushing him similar to Gaara's sand coffin. The story goes back to Naruto and Kakashi in front of Sasuke and Madara.

Naruto walks forward towards Sasuke, Madara and Kakashi step back for this fight (the only reason Kakashi is here is to be a witness to all the things that happen) they start with a bit of Tai-jutsu fighting which is awesome (Naruto not using sage mode yet and Sasuke isn't using sharingan yet) Sasuke acknowledges Naruto has improved and goes "lets see how u deal with this" goes tsukoyomi on him, Naruto doesn't expect it and gets caught in it but the gift Itachi gave him was his own tsukoyomi (Naruto's left eye has now gone mangekyo because that's the eye of tsukoyomi) which makes Sasuke's tsukoyomi ineffective because it is weak in comparison to Itachi's tsukoyomi, however Naruto doesn't have control of tsukoyomi and it was jus an automatic thing in case he ever got caught in a tsukoyomi. Naruto then goes sage mode (he's learnt how to summon his clones from Myōbokuzan by himself at this point) and Sasuke activates his sharingan and the fight continues.

They start using nin-jitsu such as fire, lightning, wind, shadow clones etc against each other and the fight still seems even enough until Sasuke uses ametertsu which Naruto avoids by exerting all of his sage energy around him making it take a physical form that the ametertsu burns instead of burning Naruto. Naruto only has two clones left on Myōbokuzan now (he had 3 clones waiting at Myōbokuzan for him as he has trained himself to have more than two shadow clones left at Myōbokuzan). Naruto goes sage mode again and Sasuke activates susanoo. Naruto began to get over powered and eventually resorts to using rasen-shuuriken. As the rasen-shuuriken heads towards Sasuke (who by now is exhausted from using the mangekyo so much) laughs at it saying "my susanoo is the ultimate defence". The rasen-shuuriken collides with the susanoo completely destroying the susanoo and Sasuke is left shocked by this and almost completely out of energy. Naruto uses talk no jutsu against Sasuke saying things like "Itachi gave me the defence against tsukoyomi because he wanted me to stop u from making this mistake.", "I love u Sasuke." and "Konoha needs u". Sasuke realises that he was wrong and says "What have I done? I was so stupid." Tears drip down his face as he says this and then Naruto and Sasuke both turn to Madara.

Madara realising Sasuke is no longer on his side says "My plan may have failed but I'll still destroy Konoha". This makes Sasuke and Naruto prepare to fight him (Naruto summoning his last clone and going sage mode again, while half dead Karin staggers in and lets Sasuke bite her with her last bit of strength, restoring Sasuke's energy and chakra by a small amount but also leaving Karin dead). They try and hit him but it just doesn't work as everything phases through Madara and Sasuke and Naruto have tried everything (susanoo and rasen-shuuriken jus phase through him) and have run out of ideas. Itachi appears by there side. He tells them he is merely a ghost and that they need to fight as one and not just a team and they both nod meaning they understand and Naruto opens his left eye and Sasuke opens his right eye revealing they both have Itachi's mangekyo sharingan in their eyes and susanoo surrounds them together and gets Totsuka Sword out and this can touch Madara and seals him away but in doing this there is no-one left to keep all the stored tailed beasts locked up so they all get out and are standing together in front of Sasuke and Naruto ready to fight.

Kakashi finally does something and starts preparing his mangekyo ready to teleport the beasts to another dimension but he needs time to prepare for a large scale portal like this which is when Sai, Neji, Sakura and Yamato show up (Lee and Might are still dead so they can't show up) and they all start fighting against the tailed beasts to stop them getting out of the Akatusuki hideout and reeking havoc. Sasuke and Naruto can't use the joint susanoo anymore because they're too exhausted but start fighting 2 tailed beasts each (the others Neji, Sai, Sakura and Yamato are taking on 1 each). Naruto's using Kyuubi chakra and sage chakra together and Sasuke is using his own weaker version of susanoo to fight and they're doing alright until all of the tailed beasts join together to make a sort of 9 tailed beast (not the Kyuubi but some sort of misshaped creature which is basically an incomplete jubi) this bijuu easily hits away all of them except Naruto and Kakashi (Kakashi at the rear still charging his chakra) Naruto finally is stern with the Kyuubi and controls the Kyuubi allowing him to unleash all 9 tails while keeping his state of mind and a bijuu fight occurs then which ends in Naruto/Kyuubi beating the incomplete jubi easily.

The incomplete jubi is still alive but jus unconscious which Kakashi teleports to another dimension and everyone is happy for the first time since the 4th Ninja war started. Naruto returns to his normal state and Naruto and Sasuke then have a heterosexual man hug and then a time skip occurs....

It's been 10 years since the 4th great ninja war ended and Naruto is standing in his hokage cloak at a grave yard remembering all those who died (including Hinata, Killerbee and Chouji) and then walks away to Ichiraku Ramen Bar where he meets Sakura (his now wife and about 8 months pregnant) and Sasuke show up and they sit around (Sasuke has become blind in his left eye from mangekyo usage but has developed an eternal mangekyo in his right eye because of Itachi's gift of the ametertsu before he died) Naruto offers Sasuke the role of god father to Naruto's unborn baby and they sit around talking more and Naruto decides he wants his son's name to be Itachi after the great man who gave his life to ensure the safety of the village and it ends with Naruto saying that "Itachi Uzumaki will become hokage someday ...... believe it" and then it zooms out to all of Konoha and you see the faces on the hokage monument and it has the original 5 kages, Kakashi (who became hokage for a short time during the 4th ninja war) and then Naruto's face with the same smile he showed when he first became a ninja.

Fin


End file.
